Rough
by Rougesrandomvault
Summary: Honestly I love the Arcana so much and Lucio has to be my favourite character so I thought eh why not write a oneshot of him x Reader and so That's what I've written. I suppose a smut warning is needed. Also Male Reader. One more thing (Y/N) Literally means Your Name. So you're the reader.


"Oh Aren't my parties Magnificent?" Lucio was grinning at me.

"They are definitely something." I'm not really one for social affairs but I gotta admit this place does look amazing.

"Dont worry, Dear. They aren't as amazing as you."

My cheeks ignite. "Thanks... But I'm really not..."

"You're far too modest about yourself, (Y/N)." Lucio's hand holds mine as he places a gentle kiss upon it.

I was used to this however that did nothing to stop my blushing.

"How about I show you how amazing you are? I'm sure you'd enjoy it."

"But what about your party?"

"My Party is always on when I'm with you plus I'll just host another tomorrow."

That made me giggle. He couldn't help himself and I couldn't help loving him more.

"Well what do you say?" My hand was still in his, being gripped tightly by his gloved hand.

I nod, unable to speak out of fear, I might say the wrong thing.

"Brilliant." He led me to his now refurbished and unburnt room in the palace. The whole palace had chipped in to give Lucio his once grand room.

The walls were covered in a velvety red wallpaper. His bed, a large towering four poster bed, almost as big as the room containing it.

I felt lost for words.

"Beautiful, isnt it?" Lucio looked at me in awe.

"It most definitely is."

"And its ours." His hand squeezed mine, lightly.

"You mean..?"

"Yes. Yours and Mine." His lips querked up in an amused smile.

My eyes were still wondering this adorning place when his soft lips caressed my neck, making me shiver.

"You like that?"

I nodded and he continued. I let out a moan. His arms wound around me, pulling me to him as his mouth delicately explored my neck.

I closed my eyes and relaxed into him, giving myself fully and unconditionally to the count.

He carried me to the bed and placed me on it.

The count's hands undid my trousers and pulled them down my legs, leaving a trail of kisses as he did so.

I moved to help him out of them but he pushed me back down, gently.

"I know you are used to serving me, but tonight I want to do so to you and if you move, I may have to punish you." He growled before grinning slyly.

I forced myself to stay put against the soft mattress. Though, I know his punishments only excite my sexual drive.

After removing both my trousers and underwear, Lucio glanced at me, he knew already I was begging for release.

"Sit up." He commanded, tenderly.

I did and held up my arms so he could take my shirt off.

"Such a beautiful body." He murmured into my ear as my shirt was flung to the ground. His lips brushed against the side of my face before he moved away to strip down.

"Lie back."

I felt my heat travelling to the tip of my member and flushed more, if that's remotely possible.

I wanted to cover up.

My embarrassment was peaking as much as my desire.

I slowly started moving my hands but his pinned mine above my head.

"What did I say, Dear?" His tone was one of mock warning.

"That if I moved, you would punish me..."

"That's right. Next time, I wont let you off." Lucio snapped, his eyes not leaving mine.

He positioned himself at my entrance and I let out a sort of whimper of impatience.

"Impatient, Darling?" He chuckled, to my dismay that seemed to turn me on more.

"Yes."

"We can't be having that, can we?"

Before I could answer, he pounded into me.

"Ack~" My breath was hitched as I closed my eyes.

"Dont close your eyes. Keep them on me." I opened them again and made sure my eyes didnt leave his.

He started driving into me more passionately and roughly.

More moans came tumbling from me as he continued.

He let out a large grunt before I felt him ejaculate into me.

I came after him, tears running raw down my face from the ecstasy.

"No, no, no, Dont cry, My love. I'm sorry I was so harsh with you-"

"Dont be. I'm not crying from pain, Its the pleasure... Its a little overwhelming..."

Lucio kissed my nose before rolling off me.

"Besides, I like it rough..."


End file.
